This invention relates to an alarm electronic timepiece having alarm means composed of a single alarm for generating an alarm signal without a repeat operation and a repeat alarm for repeatedly generating an alarm signal when a preset time has come and all controlled by one set time memory circuit.
In the conventional type, the electronic timepiece usually generates the alarm signal when the preset time has come or generates the single alarm signal, whereby it was impossible to set a preferable setting operation, and thus the operation of the watch was complicated. Further it was necessary to separately prepare the memory circuit for the single alarm and another memory circuit for the repeat alarm as different channels, whereby a circuit was complicated.